Teach Me How To Smile
by Veela from 221B
Summary: It's their Sixth year. Draco doesn't hang out with Crabbe and Goyle as much as he used to. He's become something of a loner. Is it because he's taken the Dark Mark, or is it something completely different? Is Hermione right in her belief that there's some good in him after all? Post OoTP. Borrows minor events and themes from HBP. One-shot. Dramione.


**~Monday~**

"Granger."  
_*ignored*_  
"Hey, Granger!"  
"_What_, Malfoy?"  
"Think you're so clever, don't you?"  
"Considerably more clever than you are, at any rate."  
"Oh yeah? Well, watch out, or the Dumb Duo you hang out with will wear all your brains off."  
"Go away, Malfoy."  
"How much did you have to suck up to Flitwick to get those marks in the test last week?"  
"Less than how much you suck up to Snape, and hey, guess what? I still beat you in every Potions test."  
"Pretty clever then."  
"Shut up Mal- wait. What?"  
"I said, you're pretty clever then. Don't tell me you're deaf now."  
"But- what? I don't understand."  
"For someone who's supposedly so bloody brilliant, you are acting rather stupid right now."  
"What's going on, Malfoy?"  
"Nothing at all. Just being shamelessly honest for a change. And while we're at it, you're not completely ghastly to look at either."  
"What on earth, Malfoy? Are you- are you _flirting _with me?"  
"And _finally_, she catches on!"  
"Um. _Why_ are you flirting with me?"  
" 'cause I find you attractive, Granger."  
"Stop messing around, Malfoy. Go away."  
"No."  
"I'm warning you-"  
"Yeah? Go out with me, Granger."  
"What is on with you?"  
"Same thing that's been on with me for the past year or so."  
"We hate each other."  
"We used to hate each other. Now it's probably just you hating me."  
"Oh haha. Very funny. Hilarious. Now move along. Don't make me hex you."  
"C'mon, Granger. I know you can't wait to get back to Gryffindork tower and start studying, but a couple of minutes don't really matter. You're pretty clever."  
"Malfoy, stop it-"  
"No, listen to me, Granger. Go out with me."  
"Stop _ordering_ me, you little twitching-"  
"Please."  
_*gasp*_  
"_What?_"  
"Please."  
"Since when do you say 'please' for anything?"  
"I don't know. Since right now?"  
"Alright, Malfoy. What are you playing at? A few days back, I was the 'filthy mudblood' and now-"  
_*cringes_* "I haven't called you that in a long time."  
"Oh please-"  
"No, I haven't. Not since the Inquisitorial Squad fiasco. Ever since Sixth year started, at least."  
"I would've noticed if you were being nice to me over the past nine months."  
"Who said anything about '_nice'_? Neither of us has been particularly _nice_ to the other. I haven't called you that word though."  
"As if that changes anything."  
"Let me change it then. Please."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Go out with me. I've been a complete arse all these years. Let me turn that around."  
"Malfoy, stop it."  
"Granger-"  
"_No_, Malfoy. I'm not even going to continue this conversation any more-"  
"Shame, really. Considering it's about the most civil one we've ever had-"  
"This is a trick."  
"What? Why would I trick you?"  
"To get a laugh."  
"Listen to me, Granger. Think back. I've not been as big a prat this year. The last nine months or so? No, Granger. Let me finish. Try to remember. Entire sixth year, I've hardly been as obnoxious as I usually am. Do you really think I'd have been able to keep it up for so long, if this was just a _trick _to get a laugh?"  
"Fine. Let's assume for the heck of it, that this isn't a trick. Why on earth would I _ever _want to go out with _you?_"  
"Because I'm handsome and rich and-"  
"_Shut up, Malfoy."  
_"-and because I'm _so so sorry_."  
"...uh..."  
"Granger, please."  
"I don't even know what-"  
"My family...is...well – orthodox – regarding many things. That's the kind of environment I was brought up in. Ever since _he_ came back, and my father...I've just...I've been thinking, okay? And I've come to realize that maybe my parents were...not so right...about some things. And, well, a lot has changed. In my life, I mean. Those changes have...you can say, they've triggered some kind of thought process, and I've been questioning some of the things I took for granted. And I've realized that...I am not my parents...I'm not my father, and I don't want to do certain...things...and be a certain way and I am trying so hard to be just...and I don't know, I just. I'm sorry, Granger. I am so so sorry."  
"Oh."  
"I don't want to be the person I've been for all these years. I don't want to continue being that person, because being that person would mean that I have to do a lot of - other things - which I _do not_ want to do. Okay? And-and _'mudblood'_. That word. Oh god, Granger. I cringe when I think about it and I know I've hurt you and made you feel – so – just, so. Argh. And I hate myself for that. And I am so sorry."  
"Okay."  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
"Okay."  
"Please."  
"Malfoy, I-"  
"_Please_."  
"Malfoy, listen to me. You've been a prat. You always have. I'm not sure I'm ready to forget that yet. But um, now that you mention it, I've noticed that you don't hang out with those cruel sadistic babboons any more. Not so much, at least. And yeah, no doubt you've been - nicer - lately. And while I may not forget it, I think I could forgive you. I've always believed there was some good in you, Malfoy."  
"Thank you."  
"Yeah."  
"Will you go out with me?"  
"Oh god, Malfoy. I'm not quite sure we're there yet."  
"Yeah. And if you ever breathe a word of this conversation, I swear I will...Whatever I said today, I'm not going to turn into a polite little gentleman or anything. Don't expect that, Granger."  
"Yeah. Not from you. Now move, Malfoy."  
"Sure, whatever, Bush-head."

**~Thursday~**

"Granger."  
"Move Malfoy. Not in the mood."  
"Did you forget to comb your hair this morning?"  
"Shut _up_, Malfoy."  
"Ooh, touch a nerve there, did I?"  
"I said I am _not in the mood._"  
" You make quite a sight you know, with all that hair and those chipmunk-y teeth."  
"What is your _problem, _you foul creature?"  
"Why? Not at your wittiest this morning, eh?"  
"Oh please. You're one to speak. Anything you say is about as witty as a troll grunting."  
"Rude little chipmunk, aren't you?"  
"Mind your tongue, you ferret."  
"Shut up!"  
"Did _I_ touch a nerve there, now? "  
"I said shut up!"  
"You rude arrogant-"  
"Don't-"  
"Just like your father-"  
"_DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FATHER, GRANGER!"  
_"You're just a little c-"  
"Shut up!"  
"Make me!-" *_smack_* "- Oh god. Malfoy. What. _You just kissed_-"  
"Shit, Granger, that wasn't-"  
"Yeah, I know-"  
"I just-"  
"God, Malfoy. Just. Go away."

**~Wednesday~**

" Oi, Granger."  
"_What_ do you want?"  
"How're your boring little pets doing today?"  
"What?"  
"You know, Scarface and Weasel?"  
"Mind your own business."  
"Heard Weasel's got a girlfriend now."  
"I _said, mind your own business!"  
_"Ooh, jealous, are we?"  
"Why would I be jealous?"  
"That even the Weasel doesn't find you worthy of going out with."  
"I don't like Ron that way, and remind me again why I'm having this argument with you?"  
"Ahh, chipmunk isn't in love with the weasel! I suppose she thinks she's too good for him!"  
"Shut your face, Malfoy. I won't say it again."  
"Weasel's got a girlfriend, and Granger's all alone."  
"Shut up!"  
"Oh yeah? What're you going to do-" _*smack*_ "-mmmphh"  
"Oh my god. Malfoy, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
"Holy shit, Granger."  
"I know. Sorry-"  
"What are you sorry for? Do I look anything less than ecstatic?"  
"That's not - I don't - that wasn't supposed to happen."  
"Why must you plan everything, Granger? Why do you always have to do only those things which you're _supposed_ to do?"  
"Malfoy, just. Leave it. Alright? Please move."  
"Granger-"  
"I said _move."  
_"You're just embarassed because you ki- _put your wand away, Granger."  
"_Move, or I'll make you."  
"You're beautiful."  
"I- what?"  
"You heard me. See you later, Granger."

**~Friday~**

"Granger."  
"Oh _god, _don't make this awkward-"  
"You're the one who made it awkward last time, chipmunk-"  
_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, MALFOY?"  
_"Why do you like screeching and scowling so much? You're much prettier when you smile."  
"Really? Well that's funny, because the same goes for you."  
"What? I look prettier when I smile?"  
"Not prettier. But yeah, your face is more tolerable with a smile on it."  
"Actually, I do smile most of the time. Like right now."  
"No, that's not a smile. That's a smirk."  
"Yeah? In that case, why don't you teach me how to smile?"  
"Leave me alone, Malfoy."  
"What's the matter? Think your massive incisors can't compete with-"  
"What's your problem?"  
"-with my fabulous smile?"  
"Malfoy-"  
" 'cause if that's what you think, you're wrong for once."  
"_MAL- _what?"  
"Go out with me, Granger."  
"Get out of my way."  
"No I'm serious."  
"So am I."  
"No, you're not."  
"Seriously,Malfoy-"  
"Go out with me."  
"God, Malfoy, don't make me jinx you."  
"You won't."  
"I will."  
"No, you won't. Go out with me."  
"Malfoy, stop it. I'm late for Transfiguration."  
"Transfiguration doesn't start till the next half hour."  
"Yes, well-"  
"Yes well nothing. Go out with me. I know you want to."  
"Why would I want to?"  
"Because I'm charming and funny-"  
"Oh, haha."  
"See, you're laughing."  
"That's called sarcasm."  
"No, it's not. You like me."  
"Tch, Malfoy! I do not."  
"Yeah, you do. Why else are you still standing here talking to me?"  
"Because I'm too nice to jinx you."  
"No, because you don't _want _to. Go out with me."  
"Malfoy-"  
"Go out with me-"  
"You listen-"  
"Go out with me."  
"N-"  
"Go out with me."  
"God, okay, _FINE."  
"_Fine?"  
"Yeah, fine. I'll go out with you."  
"Knew you'd come around-"  
"Wipe that grin off your face, it's _only_ so that you'll let me move- _Stop grinning like that_-"  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Granger. See you tomorrow."

"Hey, Malfoy?"  
*_turns around_* "Yeah?"  
"That's the first genuine smile I've seen on your face."  
"Better than the smirk?"  
"_Much _better than the smirk."  
"Looks like you taught me how to smile after all."  
**  
~**_**And as Hermione walked back to Gryffindor Tower, she couldn't help a tiny smile that graced her own lips~  
**_

* * *

**a/n: **So hi. As you can probably tell, this is my first fanfic ever. I'm excited but also terrified and super nervous! Please review and let me know whether you liked it or hated it, and what you liked or hated, and what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. Feedback would really help me out and it would mean the world to me. But please don't mindlessly hate or say things like "you should go die". Please. :) Constructive criticism!  
Anyway, thanks for reading!  
Don't forget to review!  
Thanks!  
Love,  
V


End file.
